Life as he sees it
by Nai Honda
Summary: Marth's life as a brawler is usually amazing or upsetting to bring up. With the horrible beginnings that is Mondays, Marth has no hope that this week would change for the better. Not with the brawler hosted parties every Sunday making him both regret the roommate he's stuck with and almost despise the men he's forced to live with. [Contains hint of boy x boy, mostly used for humor]
1. Day One

Monday - Day One-Bad Beginnings-

The days of living in Brawl has truly changed Marth. He learned such a valuable lesson in the months he spent with Ike, Ness, Lucas, Peach, Zelda, Sonic and everyone living here along with him. The guys can be complete jerks, and Marth is on the verge of hating almost all of them.

A week here can be amazing or downright upsetting, there was no between. And usually, for Marth, they are upsetting to remember.

* * *

Monday had dawned on the Super Smash Mansion, reminding all the people sleeping it was morning, and a tiring day is ahead of them. Still, they slept soundly, from the large party they hold every Sunday. Marth, however did not fall victim to the Sunday party, last week was a complete slap to the face. He woke up to find the room he had clean yesterday was completely crashed. Clothes scattered, food spoiling on the floor, and confetti all over. Did the party end up here?! Marth was upset regardless, they usually held parties at the selected Smasher's room randomly chosen by Master Hand so that everyone has a chance to plan a party. Yet, he wasn't informed that Ike and Marth were chosen. Dammit Ike. Marth just cleaned the room, and know he wasn't awoken to his own _room's party. _

He glanced over Ike and saw he was asleep, and boy, did he look tired. Marth grumbled, as he tossed his sheets aside and stood up. He made his bed nice and neat, and head towards the bathroom. He went to see how bad his hair was but found an extra surprise.

His face was written all over with the signatures of all the brawlers, well mostly all the guys. That made his Monday a lot worse. In a fit of rage, he stormed to Ike who was still asleep. Marth saw there was a camera on Ike's night stand, and Marth took it turning it on and viewing the pictures. He scrolled through the pictures of the party Ike hosted and saw a bunch of them were of brawlers doing funny poses with Marth sleeping in the background. Even Lucas joined in.

"Not Lucas too..." Marth whispered, he was actually the only guy that was actually really kind.

Marth went back to the bathroom and managed to wash the signatures away. He left the bathroom, and change into his casual attire, which simply was his battle attire but without the cape. He brushed his blue hair, and placed his tiara on.

But when he was about to leave for breakfast, he glared at the sleeping Ike, and pushed him off the bed. He slammed the door as he also heard a crash in his room. "He deserved it." Marth muttered.

He arrived in the cafeteria, the only other person there was Lucas. He sat at a small table in the corner eating a egg omelet. Marth was still upset about the pictures, and ignored Lucas' attempted wave as he went to order his breakfast.

The menu only served Pancakes, egg omelets, Bacon and eggs, and french toast. "I'll take an order of Pancake with side of maple syrup, French toast, and a cup of sweeten ice tea." Marth ordered. He slides down the nonexistent line and waited for his order to appear. He grabbed the tray and decided that Lucas wasn't to blame, it was everyone else.

"Hello Lucas. I was wondering about the party on Sunday..." Marth greeted, Lucas looked tense, "Oh, uh,...I-I didn't go. N-Ness did though, he said it was fun. I don't know who they chose for the planner..." Lucas said quickly, as he ate another piece of his omelet. Marth went from forced smile, to downright pissed off.

"Lucas...Why are you lying to me?" Lucas stopped chewing, and swallowed, "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! I told them you would be mad, but they didn't listen! They made me go along with it!" Lucas shouted, Marth sighed, "It's all right. You don't have to feel guilty." Marth now began to eat, as Lucas began to eat again too.

"I just wished Ike cleaned up." Marth whispered, Lucas happen to hear, "You're room is a mess?" Marth nodded, "Yea. I just cleaned it yesterday." Lucas looked guilty, "I'm sorry..." Marth said, "It's not your fault,...You didn't pick who would host the party."

The breakfast they shared wasn't filled with much talk. In fact, it was really quiet.

Just like the rest of the day for Marth. Ike refuses to talk to Marth, due to the incident in the morning, and everyone tried to avoid Marth. They knew he was damp with rage, and isn't afraid to show it to the people who signed his face.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted at the ticked off Marth, as he zoomed out of the room. Marth tried to read the day away in the library, but everyone thought it was suddenly fun to talk to Marth today. Ness and Pit would usually come around and try to take his tiara. Marth would only whack them in the head with whatever book he was reading. Lucas was the only one that gave him personal space.

"Marth! Marth!" A voice is heard calling for him. Marth sighed, and turned to see Fire walking toward him. "Hello Fire." Fire waved and started to say, "SO! Yesterday's party was soo epic, sorry we trashed your place, but Ike was such a great planner and My pokemons had such a fun time! You guys should plan again! But why were you asleep? I didn't get that part. Did you see my signature? Epic right? You got an autograph form me! SO anyway, I was at the party and I saw that Snake was trying to flirt with Samus so I helped him, but it didn't end up well, and Peach was really nice to me, but Lucas was all nervous. Ness made the party super fun and all with his small pranks. But I wasn't apart of the pranks. Pit was also partying pretty hard! You should have saw him! Did you see him? Oh wait you were sleeping. HAHAHAHA I forgot. Anyway, Today, during lunch I was talking to olimar about pokemons and pikmin when suddenly Sonic came in and challenged me to a race but I refused, he called me slow but I didn't care, so he challenged Fox but he was too tired to so he went and ..."Before Fire could continue, Marth asked, "What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh it's 4:39. Why?" Fire asked, Marth stared dead into his eyes, "Because in 5 seconds, I will personally get up and leave. And completely ignore you for the rest the day." Marth stood up and left the library.

"I can't read anywhere!" Marth complained, every room was occupied, and his own room was locked by the still upset Ike. He stood in the hallway wandering around. He spotted Link taking a stroll, "Link! Link! Do you mind if I sleep in your room for a day or seven?" Link nodded and took Marth to his room. "I hope you don't mind Toon Link at night. But, for now he's at Ness' room." Marth _finally _got some good luck and smiled. "Thank you so so much Link!" Link nodded and unlocked the door. Marth entered, and so did Link.

"So...Where do I sleep?" Marth asked, Link looked surprised, "Oh, I haven't thought of that...hm, not on Toon Link's he hates it... How about on mine?" Marth stopped in his tracks. "S-Sleep in your bed? what about you then?" Marth asked, he hate to have to sleep with another person. "I'll sleep in the bed too! I'll try not to turn to much." Marth faked a smile, "It's a plan then!" but in the inside sighed very deeply.

The day wasn't going at all good until this specific moment. Marth and Link were just casually chatting. And well, Marth was actually enjoying talking with someone who didn't sound on the verge of tears that made him feel guilty, and didn't talk his ears off.

"Haha, you really said that Link?" Marth laughed, Link nodded and continued, "Yea! It was really fun. So, Marth since we're alone in this room..." He looked at Marth and gave him an expression as though he was telling Marth that he knew what's going to happen. "A-And what's that you are suggesting?" Marth asked, Link said, "Exchanging secrets!" Marth did a mental face palm, "I thought for sure he was going to say 'truth or dare'." Marth thought.

"Well, don't get mad at me, but when I first saw you, I really thought you were a girl. Can you believe it haha! A GIRL!" Link whispered, then laughed at his own confusion. Marth was not pleased one bit.

"Well, I always thought you had a horrible taste in clothing. I still do." Marth said plainly. Link looked hurt, "Hey! That was mean..." Marth sighed, "It's revenge.." Link continued on, "I always thought you and Ike were related." Marth shook his head, "No no, not at all."

The game continued just like this. But they back a bit more lighthearted, and some even made them chuckle. The time flew by and it eventually became time to sleep. Marth asked if Link could spare some pajamas, and Link gladly supplied Marth a pair of green pajamas.

They were a little loose but it could have been worse. Marth and Link tried to agree on who gets which side, as Toon Link came in and went off to bed without questioning why Marth was in his brother's pajamas, fighting over who get's to sleep on the wall side or on the table stand side. It ended up with Marth on the wall side and Link on the table stand side. They had their back turned against each other, trying to make space, but their backs still touched. All Marth could think about was two things, if they both turned, it was going to be awkward, and this Monday was horrible. But at least he learned another valuable lesson,

Never again trust Ike with the party planning.


	2. Day Two

Day 2 -Tuesday-  
-Host Selection-

Marth slightly opened his eyes to see Link's back. He yawned and sat up on the bed trying to remember how he got there. The prince looked around and saw that Toon Link's bed is completely empty and poorly made. Looking down at his side, Link is sleeping peacefully, not looking bothered that he is sharing the bed. Marth smiled at the happy expression Link has when he sleeps, and decides to try his best not to wake him up.

"Ugh...Tuesday...they're probably going to chose the next party planner." Marth whispered to himself as he tried to crawl out of bed. Yet to his misfortune, Link mumbled as he turned placing his hand over Marth. Suddenly stopping as though he was in a trance, the prince quietly cursed himself out for not being quick enough. The only thing he can do is stay or wake Link up. Marth chose the latter and quietly carried the arm up. "Huh?" Link mumbled as his eyes slowly opened.

He quickly noticed what was happening and apologized to Marth, "Sorry, I was asleep and all." The prince laughed, and accepted Link's apology. They didn't leave the bed at first, they just stayed looking at each other wondering, "What kind of crazy thing is going to happen today?"

Marth broke the silence and sat up trying to leave the bed. "Get up lazy bum, it's breakfast time." Marth said, as he stumbled to get off the bed himself. "I see you're having trouble." Marth smirked, "Be quiet..."

The morning was the usual as they cleaned up a bit, and got dressed. They left the room and headed towards the cafeteria hoping that they arrive early. To their advantage, the only one there was Sonic and Mario. They each waved to Marth and Link, and eyed at each other with anger. "Probably got in another fight." Link whispered, Marth looked at them and nodded. "Not a surprise."

They got pancakes and omelets, and sat in a small table near the end. "I wonder whose going to host the party..." Marth mumbled, as he bit a piece of the pancakes he gotten for himself. Link shrugged.

"I wonder...who Ike picked..." Marth whispered, rather angrily. Link glanced at Marth, and stopped eating. "Marth..." He knew what Marth meant by, 'Who Ike picked', it was a party tradition that the party host selected pick a guest to be with them as a 'guest of honor.' Usually it's the roommates, sometimes it's other smashers. Being called the 'guest of honor' means a great deal. Also, it means the host likes you a lot. Sometimes more then friends.

"Maybe Ike didn't pick anyone." Link tried to suggest to Marth, but the prince was already guessing at women's names. Despite he himself, harboring some strong feelings for the mercenary, Marth learned to not let the idea of 'love' get to him too much, especially since Ike is the bane of his existence sometimes. Other times, Ike is a generally wonderful friend.

"I don't remember Ike choosing anyone as the 'guest of honor'." Link informed the prince, as he took a bite of his omelet. He already knew the crush Marth had, and though a little confused, he still accepted Marth with open arms. A crush is a crush.

"I'll ask him later.." Marth mumbled as he sipped on his coffee. He winced, "Too strong." Link smiled as he handed him sugar. Marth added multiple packets and tried to sip again, "Needs more milk." Link laughed as he gave Marth some near by cream. Finally, Marth tried again, and smiled, "Sweet... I like it."

They threw away the remains of their breakfast and continued to walk around. They loitered the halls since they had nothing better to do, and also they were waiting for the announcement about the selection of the party host. A few group of friends passed by and waved hello at them. They waved back, and continued to loiter around.

"I'm bored Link. Entertain me..." Marth muttered, Link stared deadpan at Marth. "Exactly what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know...Something." Link sighed, and scoffed, "You know what time of the month it is?" Link asked.

Marth turned towards Link, and shook his head, "No, why?" Link smiled, and stopped walking. "Because you're probably on your period.." And he dashed. Marth grew furious and charged towards Link. "Come back here!"

After a long while of chasing each other, they heard the announcement to come to the auditorium for the daily party host selection. Marth and Link glared at each other but still agreed to stop and went to the announcement.

Everyone sat in their respective seats, and they waited for Master hand to appear. When he did, everyone grew quiet and listened closely on what he was going to say. "Alright, this weeks party host shall be..." Master Hand awaited for a awhile, when suddenly a piece of paper appeared from nothing and opened itself. Such a waste of time these parties are,...Marth thought to himself.

"Link shall be the party host this week!" Master Hand announced as he disappeared. Marth groaned, as Link sat up, "Awesome!"

Link and Marth left rather quickly, as Link turned towards Marth. "Hey! Can you help me plan? Please?" Link smiled, as Marth thought for a while. "Alright...I guess I can..." Link whispered a small yes, and mentioned that Lunch should be served by now. Marth sighed, and tried to follow Link.

This was going to be some week.

As the smashers received their meals, Marth and Link sat in a small round table. Marth favored the gourmet steaks they would serve, as Link was more of a chicken salad for the day.

"Exactly what type of party do you want to host this time?" Marth questioned as he started to slice a piece of the steak. He thought of the last few parties Link had hosted, some were for Adults only, and some were for everyone. Either way, it was all the same. A table of chips, snacks, and soda, aka diabetes, sugar, and heart-attacks. Then a rented stereo for music. That was all. Sometimes the television was plugged with multiple gaming consoles for the smaller smashers to play on while the adults talk and dance.

"Same as last time. For everyone and with bunch of goodies!" Link said excitedly, as he pierced a piece of chicken and salad. Marth nodded, and thought that was easy to prepare.

"Who's going to be the 'guest of honor'?" Marth questioned again, as he put the slice in his mouth. Tasty, he thought.

"I'm not too sure, I want to ask Zelda, but I know she probably would want to spend time with her friends." Link mentioned as he rubbed the back of his neck from slight embarrassment. They continued to eat, as they heard someone call after Marth.

Two female princesses waved at the two and sat near them. "I hope your party are fun as always Link!" Peach encouraged, she always knew what to say. Zelda nodded in agreement. "Link, have you chosen who would be the 'guest of honor'?" Zelda asked, curious on who would be the person.

"I haven't decided, don't worry, you won't be the one. I know you're starting to get sick of being only my 'guest of honor'!" Link joked, cracking a smile. Zelda laughed a bit, and smiled, "It's whoever you decide in the end." With that, she and Peach left.

They didn't talk after that, only finish their meal.

After their lunch break was over, they decided to start ordering the supplies Link had in mind for the party. Chips, sodas, snacks, a stereo, and most importantly, supplies to clean up afterwards. The cleaning supplies are a must, especially with Link.

They head back to Link's room, and wrote down the supplies needed. After completed, Link left to deliver it to Master Hand. Marth sat on the floor, not doing anything, or with anything important in his mind. The door creaked open, and a certain someone's head peeked in. "Hey, Link...Huh?" Their eyes darted to the spaced out Marth sitting on the floor.

"Oh, it's you." Ike sighed, he looked around, "Say, where's Link?" He entered the room this time, closing the door behind him. "He went to deliver something to Master Hand." Marth said, as he slowly became more aware. Neither said anything, they didn't know what to say either ways.

Marth decided to break the ice, "I'm still mad at you. But, I forgive you. I'm also sorry for the incident in the morning, can I sleep in my room now?" Marth said. Ike smirked, "Sure. Welcome back pal." Marth winced at the name 'pal', Ike only used it when he was trying really hard not to sound annoyed. "Nice try." The prince replied with a smile on his face.

Ike scoffed, "Whatever...Anyway, where did you sleep?" Marth turned his vision to Link's bed. "Because of you, we had to share a bed." Ike looked at the bed, then back at Marth.

"It must've been really awkward. I mean, don't get me wrong, the both of you are guys and all...but, you're not exactly the definition of 'manly'." Marth knew what Ike had meant, he rolled his eyes, "Yea, I know already. It was really strange at first then we just fell asleep. Simple as that."

The door opened again, and Link peeked in. "Oh, hey Ike. Did you need something?" Ike turned quickly, and said, "I was gonna check up on you, but then I heard that you and Marth shared a bed." Link looked embarrassed. "It's not that weird! It's just..." Link tried to say, but his words abandoned him. He walked in quietly and went towards the bathroom.

"You wanna go to our room already? It's probably 5 now." Marth nodded, and the two headed out the room.

Marth first made his way to the bathroom and took a shower, putting on brand new clean clothes.

"Ah! It feels nice to wear such clean clothes!" Marth chirped, he laid down on his bed, and looked at the clock. "6:45 PM", he muttered. It's getting pretty late. He turned to his roommate, who was taking a nap already. "Lazy bum.." Marth smiled, and decided he should also take a small rest. He pulled the cover over him and closed his eyes. His mind started to slip away.

Eventually, he slept rest of the day away...


End file.
